


Deep Sea Discovery

by Greyguardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyguardian/pseuds/Greyguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Gl'bgolyb discover a new art form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sea Discovery

Feferi was out tending to the needs of the various animals of the sea when she realized it was past her curfew. She rushed back to her hive, but she was two hours late. As she approached her hive, she saw the massive form of her lusus hovering above it, darkening the sea below. Feferi could sense Gl'bgoylb's anger. Deciding to play it cool, Fef floated past casually.  
Gl'bgoylb allowed her to make some progress before sending a deafening psychic message to her. "I THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED AN EARLIER TIME FOR YOUR CURFEW, YOUNG TROLL."  
Fef planted her trident in the sand and folded her arms. "Well, I was trying to help out some of the sea creatures you keep killing off…" she said sarcastically.  
"DON'T YOU SASS ME, SMALL ONE. DO YOU WANT ME TO END CIVILIZATION?"  
"You always threaten that, mom. I know you won't do it."  
"I MIGHT!"  
"You won't."  
"FINE. GO TO YOUR HIVE. DO NOT BE LATE AGAIN."  
Fef grabbed her trident and swam quickly to the door of her hive, entering before her lusus could say anything else.   
She hung her trident in its spot on the wall, and sat down at her husktop.   
Sollux and Aradia had sent her files. They had been raiding ruins on land again, this time finding signs of another dimension. Sollux had translated some of the files they found, and the pair said that she might be interested in what they found.  
She made herself a snack as the husktop downloaded. She had plenty of time. The ping times from the bottom of the sea were horrible.   
She went into the restroom, looking into the mirror. Checking her make-up, she considered herself.  
She was a very pretty troll, her blood color granting her royal looks. She was tall and curvy, her long hair floating in the water.she adjusted her multicolored dress so it hugged her figure. Her hands went to her butt, then to her breasts, which floated free beneath her dress. She happily remembered there was no need for a bra beneath the sea, and she liked to show off their size anyway.  
Her husktop pinged just before she kissed the mirror. She shouted at it in frustration, but checked it anyway.   
The file Sollux had sent her turned out the be a video. Interested, she set it to play.  
Strange figures were on the screen, with pale skin and no horns. They were drawings, and Fef could tell by their lips that Sollux had machine-translated what they were saying. The creatures were strange aliens, calling themselves "humans" on occasion.  
She noted that "humans" had similar anatomy to trolls, and some of the subjects of the strange film were quite sexualized. A pair of female humans were the main characters of a drama where they were on a quest to defeat some vague monster. Fef found herself staring at these characters' breasts more than their faces, and she felt tinges of arousal when the story depicted the girls from revealing angles.  
She tried to keep with the narrative, which seemed weak in comparison to most Alternian movies. The human females gained armor that was infinitely more revealing, their cleavage on broad display. Fef caught herself biting her lip.  
The humans' quest took them into a cave where the monster was rumored to live. They searched the depths of the cavern, finding nothing. Then, when it seemed that their efforts were in vain, one of the girls touched a strange symbol on the wall.   
Instantly the monster was upon them. Feferi gasped as the thing grabbed the girls and lifted them into the air. The beast had not arms but tentacles, not unlike her lusus.   
She watched with fascination as the monster threw the humans’ weapons aside. They screamed helplessly as it ran its slimy limbs over them, some even going under their armor.   
The tentacles began to rip the armor to shreds, exposing the humans beautiful bodies. Their massive breasts dangled before being groped by the beast, the womens’ screams intensifying as their nipples were pinched. Fef felt herself getting wet with more than seawater.  
Then the video focused on a coil of mushroom-shaped appendages approaching the heroines, threatening music playing in the background. Tentacles stretched the girls arms and legs, spreading them wide.  
The appendages pressed into the girls mouths, silencing their screaming. They pumped in and out, and Fef felt herself being filled with morbid curiosity at the beast’s actions. Her body felt so warm. The beast shoved its remaining members in between the girls' legs, making their eyes go wide.  
The members in the girls mouths bulged, then drew back, filling the girls mouths and stomachs with white fluid. They swallowed the lot before sexually moaning as the spots between their legs were jammed full of the strange creature’s loving appendages.  
Fef looked down and realized her fingers had gone between her own legs. The strange alien vision had her panting, hornier than she had ever known. She restrained herself with great effort, trying not to touch her nook.  
The humans' arms had been released, and they ran to each other, the creature still inside of them. They began to kiss passionately, their minds melted by the erotic touch of the tentacles. They let out a simultaneous scream as their asses and nooks were filled with the white fluid.   
The girls kissed on more time, and said thank you to no one in particular. Then the screen faded to black, and strange letters flew by.   
Fef was at the edge of her restraint now, and she could do nothing but think about what she had seen. Her hand went to her breast, playing with it a little. Then she heard a thump.  
The surprise from the loud sound shook her out of her arousal, and suddenly she took stock of what was around her. She saw nothing out of order, but she knew something was wrong. Then she realized.  
She felt around in her mind, checking the part that she used to talk to Gl'bgolyb. She discovered that in her distracted state, she had left the channel open. Her lusus had watched everything she just saw. And she shared in her arousal.  
Feferi stood up as fast as she could. She cut the connection between her and Gl'bgolyb, she shut down her computer and turned out the lights in the room. Running through the hive, she shut doors, locked windows, and shut off lights. She grabbed her trident, ran to the center of the hive, climbed up on a counter, shut her eyes, and reopened communication with her lusus.  
"Mom, I know you're out there."  
Nothing, just a faint anger.  
"I know you're mad. I didn't know what that was until I saw it."  
The house shook as if an explosion had struck it.  
"I'm sorry, okay? Don't break my hive, please…" Fef felt herself filling with desperation .  
She both felt and heard a thump on a window across the house.  
"Leave me be!" She screamed, both out loud and in her mind.  
The thumps were everywhere now, doors and windows giving loud reports. Fef pointed her trident at the door closest to her. The sound of shattering glass. She swallowed heavily.  
The water around her was getting warm now, and her ears were assaulted with the sounds of doors turning to splinters and windows to shards.  
Fef screamed as the door in front of her shattered. One of her lusus' limbs slowly slid through the hole it had made, twitching in the water, trying to sense her. Feferi was completely still, hoping that it wouldn't find her if she didn't move. It began to feel around the walls systematically, giving Fef a long look at it.  
It reminded her of a bulge. There was no other word for it. She felt herself get goosebumps as she realized her lusus was covered in massive genitals. She felt her arousal begin to return.  
The bulge continued to feel around the ground. Fef knew it was her lusus. But the image of a long, thick bulge filled her mind. Her body felt warm and tingly. She looked at the tip, and saw that it was roughly the same size as the entrance to her nook. without thinking, she moves her handoff her trident, sliding it down between her legs, trying to check her own width to compare.  
The tentacle suddenly flew across the room at her, grabbing onto her ankle. She shouted in surprise and dropped her trident. It dragged her across the room, through the hole in the door, and into a room writhing with Gl'bgoylb’s long members.  
The tentacle on her ankle tightened painfully, but none of the others seemed interested. Feferi blushed as her eyes scanned the room, tentacles covering the walls, snaking around furniture, gentle yet firm. Fef wanted them. She wanted to feel their thickness. She forgot about the pain in her foot. She forgot about Gl'bgoylb. Fef forgot herself.  
She pulled her panties down and lifted her dress. Her soft, pink nook was open and ready to accept whatever Gl'bgoylb threw at her.Finally giving into the frustration, she began to rub two fingers against her clitoris.  
After a short time, she let out a short moan of pleasure. She used her other hand to take one of her tits out of her dress, her fingers caressing her nipple. All the while, she opened her mind to Gl'bgoylb, let her feel the arousal and the warmth. She begged for her lusus to fuck her and stretch her out.  
The tentacles increased their speed and some began to rub against her feet and hair. Her lusus was teasing her, making her want it more. Fef couldn’t wait any longer. she opened her mind further to let Gl'bgoylb feel the pleasure she was giving herself.   
Gl'bgoylb let out a deafening cry and the tentacles converged on Fef’s prone body. They formed a pod around her, wrapping her in an egg of dripping warmth. members stretched out, wrapping around her legs slowly. They covered her legs completely, from her toes to her thighs, slowly yet forcefully driving them apart.   
Fef kept trying to finger her nook, but as her legs reaches their maximum, nearly painful limit, more tentacles grabbed her hands and lifted them up past her head. She cried out in frustration, her arms fighting against her lusus’ raw strength. Soon her arms were as stretched as much as her legs. This hurt, but she wasn’t focused on that. She needed her nook filled.  
Her mouth opened and her tongue slid out, and she felt herself drooling. A tentacle rose up, wrapping around her belly twice before slowly approaching her face, stopping above her nose. She crossed her eyes, staring at the tip. She tilted her head back and lifted her tongue, licking the tip lovingly.  
The bulge rammed violently into her mouth, not stopping at her throat. Feferi felt the air catch in her lungs, and she forced herself to use her gills to stop from choking. the limb stopped when it hit her stomach, drawing back a little. It began to thrust in and out, Fef’s lungs reflexively trying to draw air in after each thrust. Fef’s jaw hurt as it was stretched wide open, and she began to show pink blood through her skin, the choking making her lungs burn. She cried out psychically for Gl'bgoylb to stop. To her surprise she got a verbal answer.  
“THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO LITTLE TROLLS WHO DISOBEY,” The far god cried. The tentacle in Fef’s throat expanded, filling the entire cavity. Her mind suddenly filled with pure panic.  
Gl'bgoylb took advantage of her mental weakness, masses of smaller tentacles emerging from the womb around Fef’s body. These became whips, and they struck at Fef’s ass and tits. These soon turned a bright pink. Medium-sizes limbs began applying pressure to her nipples, sliding around on them. Desperate for pleasure, Fef cried out “Yes, more!” in her mind.  
The longest appendage yet slid out, snaking past Fef’s head, between her tits, and all the way down to her cunt. This was now wide open, and small, sticky tentacles pried it wider still, preparing it to accept the massive member. The tentacle in Fef’s mouth forced her to press her chin against her chest. She had a clear view as the giant bulge pressed against her entrance.  
The tip began to rub her sex, making her emit a groan of protest. It rubbed her clit, zealously wrapping around it and pulling on it. Whenever Fef felt too much pleasure from its touch, the tentacle would slap her lightly.   
Once both Fef and the tentacle were coated in Fef's love juice, the member lined itself up to penetrate her. The one in her mouth pulled out, allowing her to move her head. She grit her teeth as the tip pressed into her, knowing that there was more to come. The tip fit her perfectly, but the shaft grew ever wider.  
Gl'bgoylb was cautious at first, fucking her shallowly and slowly. However, from her mental and verbal outcries, Gl'bgoylb learned that Fef was ready for so much more. The tentacle slowly went deeper into her.   
She screamed, watching as her lusus stretched her cunt wide. Pain filled her, but the sight of the far God penetrating her aroused her to the point of losing her mind.  
And that was what was happening. Fef could feel her mind melding with Gl'bgoylb. She didn't care. All she could think of was her lusus' touch, and how much she loved the feeling of the tentacles now penetrating into her womb.  
Gl'bgoylb regretted that she couldn't fill her charge with the strange fluids from the interdemensional message, but she was determined to please the small empress. She drove her limbs as deep as she could, harvesting the pleasure she caused from Fef's mind.  
Fef felt her excitement building as she watched her belly stretch. She didn't know how badly she needed this. She relaxed her body as much as possible, letting the waves of pleasure wash over her.  
Suddenly Fef felt herself begin a wild, all-consuming climax, her entire body tightening. She screamed piercingly, Gl'bgoylb joining her, the Far God's limbs slapping the sand around the hive, Fef's orgasm soon becoming an earthquake.  
Fef fell to the floor as Gl'bgoylb withdrew from her, the tentacles rushing from the room. She was too exhausted to move, or even protest her lusus' exodus. She managed to send one final mental message to the Far God before her mind shut off:  
"Thanks, mom…"


End file.
